Archives/Raelene Quana
Base Stats *Level: 0 *ExP: 0/100 *Status: Normal *HP: 80 *MP: 10 *Str: 155 *Mag: 100 *Skl: 16 *Spd: 10 Current Stats *Level: 3 *ExP: 489/600 *Status: Normal *HP: 80 *MP: 10 *Str: 200 *Mag: 100 *Skl: 15 *Spd: 17 Abilities Weapon/Movement *Unarmed Combat+++ *Varied Fists: Pierce and Slash Personal *Wide Strike *Not Yet *Reserved Slot Skills *'Perception' - Level 6 **Sight - Level 10 (__/__) ***Total: +37 **Hearing - Level 10 (__/__) ***Total: +37 **Scent - Level 10 (__/__) ***Total: +37 *'Athletics' - Level 3 **Jumping - Level 2 (__/__) ***Total: +40 **Climbing - Level 2 (__/__) ***Total: +40 **Balance - Level 5 (__/__) ***Total: +43 **Tumbling - Level 5 (__/__) ***Total: +43 **Acrobatics - Level 5 (__/__) ***Total: +43 *'Science' - Level 1 **Chemistry - Level 5 (__/__) ***Total: +27 **Drug Creation - Level 4 (__/__) ***Total: +26 *'Domestic' - Level 3 **Plant Care - Level 15 (__/__) ***Total: +18 *'Charisma' - Level 1 **Intimidation - Level 2 (__/__) ***Total: +24 **Seduction - Level 2 (__/__) ***Total: +24 **Empathy - Level 5 (__/__) ***Total: +27 Equipment Weapons *'Little Fang' (Signature Weapon) **A set fit for a rookie fighter, complete with a pair of spiked brass knuckles, detachable pointy cleats on the soles, and anklets with metal, thorny appendages that encircles the achilles tendons. ***HP: __ ***MP: __ ***Power: __ -- Rate __ ***Specials (If any, see GM) ****... Armor *'(Name)' **(Description, if any) ***(Armor Rating) (#/#) Items *'(Item 1)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Item 2)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Item 3)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... *'(Item 4)' **(Brief description and/or use) ***... Appearance and Personality As a human, Raelene is slim, tall, and well-built for a female fighter with sultry curves to boot. Her heart-shaped face is marred with only a beauty mark under her left eye. With no make-up on, she is a natural tawny beauty with long lashes, nude lips, and sharp facial features. She wears jewelry, but none too fancy, just bright and customary, hanging off her ears, braids, and around her neck for the most part. Her arms are sleeved with khaki warmers and her hands covered with fingerless gloves. Unseen, the upper parts of her arms have tribal tattoos marked on her skin. Her shoulders don fur trimmings that travel down in a V-shape, exposing her mid-back, but covered by her long plaits after her wavy-layered hair. The pelts connect to a sleeveless duster over a halter top cropped to show her toned and scarred abdomen. She also has on denim belted shorts and cowboy boots. When she becomes a lycanthrope, Raelene is a burly and bipedal creature that can tower most men. She is practically coated posteriorly in black fur, which camouflages her well during the nighttime, including her paws and tail while the anterior portion of her body is dark brown. She has moonlit yellow eyes. Around her ankles and wrists are colorfully threaded bands with metallic rims and several feathers dangling off each paw. On her neck are turquoise beads attached on a long flexible cord. Her stomach has three gashes on it. History Raelene comes from a secluded extended country family. Her tribe populated in peace for many years, surrounding themselves in forests to be closer to the wild, and living a rural life until one Quana member from a hunting group became the catalyst of the solitary community's demise. During his trip, he had purposely separated from his party to help a stranger who seemed lost. He heard a groan, so he suspected he or she may had been in pain too. Also coming from the stranger was an odd odor he had only smelt from cold ashes. He approached nonetheless carefully toward the stranger. Unfortunately for the tribesman, he couldn't seem to sense that the human had been long since gone from the earth and as he called out courteously to the stranger, it turned out to be a reanimated corpse, who sprung and bit him by surprise before being immediately shoved back. He subdued his attacker as swiftly as possible. Shocked and hurt by this strange encounter, he quickly reunited with his group and returned to the Quana reservation with them. Not long after, the same man went wild in the night and attacked clan members in the guise of a werewolf. With no control of himself, members of the Quana had no choice but to kill one of their own kin for the safety of the clan. This incident stunned many of the residents in the reservation and feared that they were being punished by a higher being, yet with no wisdom from their shaman, who had passed away some time ago, they were left dejected, and sought help from their young and newly installed chieftain, who happened to be Raelene's husband. Several months later, another abnormal event devastated the Quana as infants, children, and elderly became very ill; the latter dying off before the rest, leaving families distraught, breaking wills, and clogging minds with anxiety. As she was nearly at the end of her pregnancy, Raelene was soon going to become a first-time mother. Her husband had grown sick from the bipolar-like epidemic that had affected most of the Quana tribe, and Raelene, despite his warnings to stay away from him, reminded and ensured him the joyful arrival of their baby even though recent events had left a bleak future. Dusk came, and Raelene woke up to howls nearby. At first, she thought it was just a normal occurrence to hear wolves during this time, but they were soon followed by blood curdling screams. She ran out to the balcony and stared horrifically down at the sight before her. No longer were her people human, but they had became mad, infected lycanthropes just tearing at each other. Overwrought by what had become of her tribe, she rushed to be with her husband, only to be startled by an assault made on her by her lover-turned-werewolf. Crying out in pain and rapidly going into labor, she suddenly transformed into her were-wolven form in the midst of her anguish and ran off instead of losing her cool on her husband, letting him chase after her before he was taken down by a rabid clan member, and she was able to escape from her clan as they brought themselves towards annihilation. Having fled faraway, she finally settled down in the dead silent forest, up against a tree trunk, howling agonizingly as she was giving birth while thinking back to the times when she was alone, talking with her unborn, sensing that he was emanating with love for his would-have-been mother as he was willing to sacrifice himself, to save her from the infection when it deepened from the puncture his father's claws had made on her womb. In between her thighs, the vulnerable newborn died and soon became the spawn of the living dead, screeching one moment, before he was put to rest by Raelene, and buried right in front of the tree; its trunk scratched at to indicate where her son would be so she could see him again one day. Moving on with her life, yet the events still hurt her like an arrowhead embedded into her heart, she came across an abandoned gas station and fortunately, there was a Ford truck left for her with the engine still on. She took what she could from the convenient store by the gas station, refueled the vehicle, before heading on her way to destination unknown... Extras Achievements *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes *Trope 1 *Trope 2